Jibbslet Meets Gibbs A Short Story
by ncisteamsaarter
Summary: Tony is having dinner with an old friend when he finds out stuff about her parents he never. Is this woman who he thinks she is or is she an imposter. Read and find out.


Note: Tony is Gibbs' age and Gibbs is his dad's age. Leena Josephine Gibbs Shepard is mid-late 30s. And my grammar isn't the best so sorry for any bad grammar.

Josephine got out of her taxi cab and walked in to the restaurant as quick as she could being five months pregnant. She looked around for Tony. Tony saw her walk in and waved her over. She smiled and walked over to him. Tony was her boss, her mentor. She is now the Director of ncis. Now they are close old friends. Tony and Josephine are having their usual Friday night at 6 o'clock dinner.

"Sorry, late. Traffic was pretty bad." Josephine sat down.

"Its fine. I understand." Tony smiled.

Josephine picks up a menu and starts reading over it, unsure of what she wants. More like what the baby wants.

"How do you feel today?" asked Tony looking at her.

"Tony, I am fine." She put a hand on his and the other on the baby bump." You shouldn't worry so much. It's not like I go out in the field and get in shoot outs. I am at ncis or out at meetings. Plus I have my guards which protect us if needed."

Tony has been protective of Josephine ever since her husband died. He felt responsible. He hooked Josephine up with Jim, her late husband. He died in the line of duty a mouth after they found out about the baby, she was month and half pregnant when they found out. She is still morning him. Tony can see it in her eyes. She would never admit it though.

Tony smiled as the waiter came over. Josephine removed her hand from Tony's.

"Hello, I'm Bob and I'll be your waiter today." Stated the waiter.

"Yes, I'll have a coffee and Josephine here will have a..."

"Apple juice." Josephine finished his sentence.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Bob smiled and left.

"How is Jim's family been?"

"They have done better. I'll tell them you asked. They will like that." Josephine smiled.

Bob came back with the drinks. "Are the father and daughter ready to order?" He asked.

Josephine nearly choked on her water when she heard that. "No not yet and he isn't my dad. He is my closest dearest friend. He can feel like a dad to me at times but he isn't my dad."

"Oh, Okay.." Bob left awkwardly.

"I can't believe he thought I was your dad. Wait, who is your dad? I've never heard you talk about him." Tony got curious. Something he didn't know. And after how close they are how did he not know?

"I never knew my dad, Tony." Josephine was sad about that.

"Oh, Sorry. Do you know anything about him?" Tony took a sip of his coffee.

"Only that mom met him when they were working undercover together in Paris, his initials, his last name as one of my middle names, his addition to coffee and a hand full of other stuff."

"What's his initials and last name?" Tony asked thinking maybe he could find him for her.

"L.J.G and Gibbs." Josephine answered taking a sip of her water.

'Gibbs? Oh my, that red hair and those blue eyes. She's Jenny's and Gibbs' daughter...from Paris. How could I have not realized who she was?' Tony thought quickly. "What is your mothers name?"

"Jenny Shephard. She was the First Female Director of Ncis. I wanted to be an Ncis Agent because of her. I decided to follow in her foot steps after she died in a house fire when I was eight. Thank God, I wasn't home. That was a tough year." She answered looking at Tony thinking of how much she missed her mom.

"Come on, there is someone I want you to meet." Tony got up and helped her get her coat on.

"Where we going?" Josephine stood followed Tony to his car.

"I told you there is someone I want you to meet." Tony got her in the car and shut the door, ran around the car and got in.

"Tony, that's not an answer. Don't make me order you." She threaten.

"You will see. I promise you will love him. You trust me, Right?" They buckle up.

"Yes, of course I do. With my life."

"Then Bear with me, Please."

"Fine."

Tony started to drive. It took about 30 minutes to get there. Tony could see Josephine had to pee. They got out and walked to the front door.

"Shouldn't you have called before we came?" Leena asked.

"I never do. People always just show up. He expects it." He opens the door and guides her in. "The bathroom is upstairs, the second door on your left. I'll be in the which is those that door way." Tony pointed to the stairs.

Josephine went upstairs and Tony went to the basement.

"Hey, Boss." Gibbs gave him a stare. "Sorry, Gibbs. Still getting use to that all these years."

"Want a drink?"

"Sure." Tony walks over to Gibbs.

"What brings you here?" Gibbs sits on his stool.

"Someone you have to meet. Right now she was probably just got done using your bathroom. The blather of a pregnant woman. Who knew they could pee so much? And before you get any ideas. No, the baby isn't mine. She's just a really close old friend."

They heard foot steps and looked at the basement door way. Gibbs swore he saw Jenny standing there but he shortly realized it wasn't.

"I am interrupting something?" asked the redhead as she made her way down the stairs with a hand on the her back.

"No, no. Not at all." Tony met her at the bottom of the staircase and walked her over to Gibbs. "Josephine, this is my old boss. Leroy Jethro GIbbs. Gibbs, this is my new boss. Director Leena Josephine Gibbs Shepard. I think you two will find out you have a lot in common."

It was now clear why Tony brought Josephine here suddenly to meet someone. Tony united a daughter with her father who she had always wanted to meet.

Gibbs or Josephine knew what to say. Gibbs was shocked that he even had a daughter with Jenny, while Josephine was trying to get over the fact that she actual met her dad who she had any dreamed of meeting as a kid. She gave of the dream of meeting him so long ago. This was a dream come true. Tears started to fill Josephine's eyes because of hormones. Gibbs' gut told him why she was crying. He hugged her, while Tony thought he did something wrong by uniting them. She hugged back.

Josephine pulled herself together after a minute and wiped her tears from her face.

"Tony, go and get me something for dinner. Since you didn't let me eat or even order before we came here. I am starving. While you'll gone Gibbs, well, Dad and I will get to know each other." She ordered.

Tony smiled and did as she asked.

Gibbs and Josephine ended up in his living room.

They didn't know where to start. How do you know where to start? They just met. They are complete strangers.

"Boy or girl?" asked Gibbs.

Josephine looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. "I don't know. We wanted to be surprised." Gibbs detected a bit of sadness when she said 'we'.

"What happened to him?"

"He died in the line of duty protecting a mother and her newborn son that she had just brought home from the hospital. That was a month after we found out about the baby. I was only two and half months pregnant." Josephine wipes her tears," I'm five months now. Hard to believe it was only two and half months ago, feels like only last week. The woman found me and personally told me how sorry she was. She said that if I ever need anything to came to her. She said it's the least she could do after Jim gave his life protecting them."

Gibbs wanted to tell her it will get better. His gut told him she wouldn't believe it because she didn't know Gibbs' past. She didn't know about Shannon and Kelly, also his feelings he had of Jenny. He knew he would have to explain. He was going to do this for her and for Jenny. He got up, sat on the couch next to her and took her hands in his.

"I will get better. I know it doesn't seem like it but it will. I know it will. I lost my wife and daughter in 1991. A car crash, after the Nis Agent was shot in the head by a drug dealer. I know it will get better. You will still miss him. Your love for him will not leave. I am here if you ever need me. So, is Tony. I am sure you have many others that are here for you, if you would just let them be there for you." Gibbs ended in a smile. One of them special Gibbs smiles you rarely see.

"Thank you, Dad." They hug.

-So, whatcha Probies think? Feedback to know if this was a good or idea or not would be loved!-


End file.
